


Broken Heart

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Our little Marin gets his heart broken.





	1. Part 1

Marin P.O.V.

Me and Alim took our parses in the school

"I tell you, Alim! I feel that today something bad will happen!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Marin. Everything will be fine!"

Since I woke up, I felt that something bad would happen today, and the worst part is that I have the feeling that Clovis will be the cause.

I looked around cautiously.

"Relax!" Alim told me.

"Hello, boys!" Adrienne greeted us.

"Can we sit with you?" Nina asked us.

"Sure." We have said in unison.

The girls sat at our table. Adrienne was as beautiful as ever. Her gold hair was beautiful on her shoulders, and her green eyes glittered.

"Marin? Marin, are you all right?"

Adrienne's voice took me out of the trance.

"Ah ... yeah ... I'm fine!" I said, starved.

"Adrienne, what are you doing with these suckers?"

I would recognize this voice anywhere. It is the voice I hear ironing me and laughing at me: Clovis Bourgeois.

He approached our table, with Sebastian pursuing him all over.

"Come on, Adrienne, you don't have to stay with these poor people. Come and sit at our table." Clovis said.

My fists clenched and I felt a desire to hit him in front.

"No, thanks Clovis." Adrienne said.

"Come on, don't pretend. Everybody knows you like me and you want to stay with me." Clovis picked up a sprinter.

I can't stand it anymore.

"She said no Clovis! " I reproached.

"It's not your job, Marin!" The blond boy turned his attention on me.

"It is, she is my friend and doesn't want to stay with you, so don't insist!" I stood up and answered Clovis, but he replied.

"Stop hiding, Marin, we all know the truth ..."

He wouldn't dare to do that!

"... that you want to be more then friend with her and that you ..."

He wouldn't do it ...

"... you have a passion for Adrienne." Clovis is over.

Oh no!

"Marin, is it true?" Adrienne seemed more shocked than ever ... It hurt me ...  
"Recognize, Marin, admit that you has no chance with her It better for her to be with someone richer and more charming like me.You are just a simple and clumsy baker son. "

The sound of Clovis' laughter raced over my head and I began to shake. Nina put a hand on my shoulder to calm me, Alim was ready to kick Clovis directly in his dace, and Adrienne seemed utterly shocked.

I have not resisted. I ran out of the door and ran across the hall to the exit. Then I ran into the park, which is just a street away.

I found myself on the grass, took my knees to my chest, and I dropped my face in them. Everybody have seen this ... especially Adrienne ...

"Marin?..."

I turned around and saw Adrienne coming. I turned my head back to my knees, and she sat beside me.

"Marin ... look ... we are good friends, I'm flattered that you like me and I really don't want to hurt you, but ... I love someone else ..."

When I thought things could not be worse, they became so ...

"You are fine?" She asked me.

"Yes..."

"All this will not ruin our friendship, right? I don't want to lose a friend like you ..." She said.

"No ... we're okay." I said.

I appreciate the fact that she still cares about our friendship ...

"Okay ... I'll be back to school." She got up and come back to the school. Then Alim appeared.

"Hey dude, are you all right?" He asked me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes ..." I hate to lie to Alim ...


	2. Part 2

Adrienne P.O.V.

It was evening in Paris. I was in my room, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. I can't stop thinking of what happened today ... I can't believe I didn't notice that Marin liked me ... a bit of guilt passed over me.

I felt terrible ... first I didn't observe his passion for me and then I refused him by telling him that I loved someone else ...

I started to worry ... How does Marin feel. He told me he was good, but I knew it was a lie ... I gonna make sure he's okay.

"Plagg, claws out!"

I was shrouded in the green, familiar light of transformation. As soon as I was in the hero's suit, I walked out the window and ran up to the Dupain-Chang Bakery.

I landed on the roof of the building, opened the door to Marin's room and looked inside.

The light was on. Marin stood at his desk and wrote something in a notebook. I drank in the door to get her attention.

"Hi, handsome!" I greeted him.

He looked at me.

"Hi, Kitty! Get in!" His voice was a little sad.

I walked into his room and sat down on a chair beside him.

"How are you?" I got him.

"I sketch some clothes." He answered me briefly. I could feel he's not as happy as usual.

"Do you feel good, my prince? Something happened?"I tried to pretend I did not know what it was about.

"Yes ... but it does not matter." He says, slightly depressed.

"For me it matters!" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well ... today, Clovis said I had a passion for the girl I like ... in front of her ... and she told me that she likes someone else ..."

His voice became more and more sad. The guilt started to crush my stomach.

"And ... it hurts you?" I wondered, hoping that the answer is "no" ...

"Yes ... much ... I liked her from school day ... but that doesn't matter now ... I'm just a friend for her."

That hurt me more than him.

I put myself in his lap and embraced him. I feel horrible ... I can't believe what I did.

"I think you are an amazing boy and every girl would be lucky to have you and I'm sure she knows what she lost." I consoled him.

We looked into each other's eyes and then I realized I had feelings for Marin ... stronger than those for Ladybeetle.

Quickly, I turned my head, breaking the visual contact. I wanted him to like Adrienne, not Chat Noire.

"Well ... I have to go ... Bye Marin!" I said, pointing to the roof.

"Bye, Chat! Thank you for making me feel better." He said.

When I got home, I decided that tomorrow I will change something.

-The next day-

In the morning, I went to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I walked in. There, Marin was goodbye to his father.

"Good morning, Marin, Mr. Dupain-Chang!"

"Good morning, Adrienne!" They said in unison.

"Marin ... I wanted to talk to you ..." I said sourly.

"I'll leave you alone." Mr. Dupain Chang left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Marin asked me. It looked cheerful than yesterday, which is good.

"About what happened yesterday."

He seemed surprised.

"I had a conversation with someone and made me understand that I was wrong. I didn't realize I had feelings for you ..." I said.

"I don't understand what you mean ..." He replied.

"I want to say I like you, and I wanted to know if you still like me ..."

"Yes, I still like you." He said with a smile on his face as he rubbed his neck.

I leaned slightly and kissed him then went to school, holding our hand.


End file.
